1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lifts and more particularly pertains to a new inflatable lift system for lifting and maneuvering a boat lift upon a body of water
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lifts is known in the prior art. More specifically, lifts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes first and second fixed-sized tubes being securely attached to opposed horizontal support beams of a boat lift and being capable of receiving volumes of air and or water. Another prior art includes a pair of air bladder enclosures having a definite size and shape being attached to the side of the boat lift. Also, another prior art includes a frame mounted pontoons. Yet, another prior art includes housings being attached about the legs of a boat lift with each housing having an air entrapment member disposed therein. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new inflatable lift system.